wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
Eggs Over Easy/Transcript
(The episode starts outside of Wubbzy's house. A Flutterfly passes by the screen. The camera pans down to Wubbzy at a decorating table with a bowlful of eggs. The scene cuts to a close up of the table, and the camera pans left to Wubbzy.) Wubbzy: Wow wow everybody! Today I'm in charge of the big Easter Egg Hunt! And Widget's going to help me. (Widget walks on screen.) Widget: Here I am, Wubbzy! So, what do we have to do? Wubbzy: First, we decorate the eggs. Then, Walden and I hide them in the park. And then our friends bring our baskets and find them! Widget: Sounds like fun, let's get started! Wubbzy: Okay, first we put one Fizzy Tizzy Tablet into each bowl. One red, one yellow, one blue. (He puts a blue tablet into a bowl of water, the water starts to fizz.) Widget: Ooh, sure is fizzy! Wubbzy: Next, we put the egg in the Loopy Scooper and dip it. (He dips an egg into the red water, and the egg comes out red.) Widget: Jeepers, that sure is red! So what do you do next, little buddy? Wubbzy: (off screen) Finally, you put on a sticker. (Widget gives a shocked look. The scene cuts to Wubbzy and his egg all covered in stickers.) Ta da! Isn't it pretty? Widget: Sure is! But, does the whole thing have to be so complicated? Wubbzy: Complicated? What do you mean? Widget: Well, it's too hard. Huh, there must be a better way to decorate the eggs. Wubbzy: But, this way is so much fun. Widget: Let's go to my workshop! We'll have some real fun! (Wubbzy gives a sad look. The scene fades to Widget's workshop. Then it fades to the inside where Wubbzy hops onto the scene carrying a basket of eggs.) Wubbzy: Wow, Widget! What's that? Widget: It's the Egg-Cellento 3000! Wait till you see this baby decorate eggs. Wubbzy: Oh good, the decorating part is always really fun! Widget: Put that basket right here, and stand back. (Wubbzy puts the basket on the ground and walks back.) Ready, set, go! (She pushes the button on the remote. The light on the machine turns on, and the machine starts making mechanical noises. A claw comes out from the base and it grabs an egg from the basket. It puts the egg on one of it's conveyor belts, and the egg goes inside the machine. Inside, three paint hoses spray pink paint on the egg. Then, another claw grabs the egg and takes it to another part of the machine. A little stand comes out, and the claw puts the egg on it. The egg starts spinning, and a few plungers come out and start putting stickers on it. Another claw takes the egg out of the machine and puts it in the basket.) Wubbzy: Wooooow! That's amazing! Widget: Ha ha, watch this. (She presses the button on the remote. An egg moves inside the machine. The paint hoses spray pink and yellow paint on the egg.) Wubbzy: Wow! that one's plaid! (The scene cuts to a finished yellow and pink plaid egg.) Widget: That's right, little buddy! (The scene cuts to another egg inside the machine. The paint hoses spray yellow, blue, and green paint on the egg. When the paint machines stop spraying, a finished rainbow egg is seen.) Wubbzy: Wow! That one's got rainbow stripes! Widget: Yes siree, there's nothing the Egg-Cellento 3000 cannot do. Wubbzy: But Widget, what do we do? Widget: Nothing, our work is done! Wubbzy: (sad) Oh.. Widget: Now it's time to head to the park and hide them, right? Wubbzy: Right, the hiding part is always really fun! (He hops off screen. The scene fades to the park. Widget's truck is seen, and a Birdy Bird flies past the screen. The camera pans to Wubbzy hopping to a bench where Walden is reading is book.) Wow wow Walden! Walden: Greetings! Did you bring the eggs? Wubbzy: You bet we did! (Walden jumps off the bench.) Walden: Just wait until you hear some of the new hiding places I got for them! Wubbzy: Like where, Walden? Walden: I thought maybe we'd tuck one in a Frizzy Flower. Wubbzy: Great idea! (Wubbzy puts an egg on the flower.) Walden: Perfect! Wubbzy: Let's put one on the sparkle rock pile. Walden: Yes yes yes! (Widget gives a bored look.) It'll blend right in. (He puts an egg in rock pile) How's that? Wubbzy: Perfect. Widget: Uh, excuse me guys. This is taking way too long. (She presses the button on the remote. The Egg-Cellento 3000 powers on, and drives out of the truck wagon. It drives to the egg basket and picks it up.) The Egg-Cellento 3000, it'll do the hiding for us! (The machine drives to a tree. It picks up a bird that was sitting on the tree branch, and puts down an egg with yellow and green stripes, and then it sits the bird on top of the egg. Then it drives to a bench where Old Lady Zamboni is sitting. It puts the yellow and pink plaid egg on her hair. Then it puts a pink egg with yellow and blue stickers inside a tree hole with a squirrel.) Wubbzy: But Widget, what do we do? Widget: Nothing, our work is done! Wubbzy: (sighs) Oh.. Widget: There now, it's all done. And just in time too, (Cut to Buggy, Huggy, and Earl walking to the park holding baskets.) here come Buggy, Huggy, and Earl to find the eggs. (Wubbzy runs and grabs basket from the machine's claw) Wubbzy: Oh good! The finding part is always really fun! (He hops off screen. The scene cuts to Huggy grabbing an egg of the flower.) Huggy; I found one in the Frizzy Flowers! (Buggy grabs the rainbow egg from the sparkle rock pile.) Buggy: I found one in the sparkle rock pile! (Earl looks through a bush and picks it up.) Earl: I can't find any eggs. (The scene cuts to the bird still sitting on the egg, and then pans down to Buggy looking inside the tree. He comes out with a bird on his head. Cut to the other tree with the squirrel holding the egg. Huggy is seen walking through a flower field until she sees something round in the flowers. She's about to grab it, until it disappears and then comes out, revealing a squirrel. Cut to Old Lady Zamboni on the bench. Earl walks past her, and picks up a log and shakes it. A bunch of Flutterflies come out.) Earl: All I can find are Flutterflies. Walden: Seems your machine has hidden the eggs a little too well, Widget. Widget: No problemo! The Egg-Cellento 3000 can find eggs, too. (She powers the machine on. A claw comes out, and the machine drives and grabs the egg from the bird, and puts it in Earl's basket.) Earl: I got an egg! (The claw grabs the other egg from Old Lady Zamboni's hair and puts it in Buggy's basket.) Buggy: Me too! (The machine drives to the squirrel's tree and grabs the egg from the squirrel. A bunch of acorns fall on it. The claw puts the egg in Huggy's basket.) Huggy: Me three! Wubbzy: But Widget, what do we do? Widget: Nothing, our work is done! (The claw puts an egg in Wubbzy's basket.) Wubbzy: (sad) Weeeee. Widget: What's the matter there Wubbzy? Wubbzy: Well... Widget: I know, I know, this is taking way too long! I can make it go faster. (She presses the button. The machine starts shaking and making funny noises, and then two claws come out. It drives off screen.) Uh oh, that's not supposed to happen! (The machine grabs flowers from the flower field, and then puts it in itself. It starts shaking and then spits them out. The flowers fly on Huggy's head, making hair. Wubbzy: What's it doing? Widget: I don't know. (It grabs Old Lady Zamboni's hair and takes it off her head. Then it grabs Earl by the shirt and throws him in a trash can. Earl pops out with a newspaper on his head. Walden: Great Gatsby! That machine is out of control! Widget: Everybody, stay calm! (Widget runs off screen. The scene cuts to Buggy, and he runs off screen as well. The machine drives by with it's claws out. Widget chases after it. Buggy, Huggy, Earl, and Old Lady Zamboni run to the right side of the screen, and the machine and Widget follow them. Cut to the machine driving to Wubbzy. It grabs him and takes him inside. The hoses spray purple paint on him. Cut to the sticker area, where the plungers put blue and yellow stars on him. The claw takes Wubbzy out, and drops him in the basket.) Wubbzy: Oof. (The camera pans down to Wubbzy stuck in the basket. The machine shakes around and finally explodes. Wubbzy takes the basket off his face, and the scene pans to the destructed machine.) Widget: That's not supposed to happen either. But don't worry, I'll fix it in a jiffy! Wubbzy: Wait Widget! Please, don't fix it. Widget: Huh, why not? Wubbzy: Because, it's a great machine, but it's no fun. Widget: No fun? Wubbzy: You see, we don't care if it takes a long time to decorate the eggs. Walden: Or if it takes a long time to hide them. Widget: You don't? Wubbzy: The whole fun of the Easter Egg Hunt is doing the stuff yourself. Widget: Really? Huh. Let's give it a try! (Widget walks and a cracking sound is heard. The camera pans out to a cracked egg.) But I think we're gonna need more eggs. (She smiles, the scene fades to Wubbzy's house. A Flutterfly flies across the screen. The camera pans down to the decorating table.) You know Wubbzy, (She dips an egg into the blue dye, and pulls it out.) this way is a lot more fun. Wubbzy: It sure is! (Widget shows Wubbzy a blue egg with some stickers on it.) Widget: Say, how does this one look? Wubbzy: I think it looks egg-cellento. (The two laugh and the episode ends.)Category:Transcripts